Don El Lobo de Hong Kong
by mari3304
Summary: suspendida..
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia va dedica a a los fans de Sakura Card Captor

Esta historia va dedica a a los fans de Sakura Card Captor. Por supuesto deben de saber que estos personajes no son míos, si no son creación del estudio Clamp (alabado sea Jehová ), la invención de este relato es mía, pero se basa en una de las obras mas clásicas que he tenido el placer de leer "El quijote de la Mancha" de Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra.

"Don el Lobo de Hong Kong"Capítulo I

En un lugar de Hong Kong de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, no hace mucho tiempo que vivía un joven que pasaba su vida en una sola actividad , leer mangas y ver muchos animes, en especial los "shonen" y algún que otro "hentai". Este joven se encontraba en su alcoba en una noche que veía por enésima vez la serie completa de Dragon Ball Z( NO es que este mal!). Su nombre era Lee Shaoran, su apariencia dejaba a traslucir que no era de buen dormir y buen comer, debido a que se dedicaba a un cien por cien al manga y al anime.

Este joven contaba con 22 años, tenia cabello castaño, unos ojos soñadores, alto, de buena complexión física, que si se mantuviera en buena forma conquistaria hasta a la propia Cristina ( presidente de argentina que no cree, que los hombres valgan mucho, menos su primer hombre- por eso lo sucedió en el poder).

En medio de la noche se podía escuchar en esa mansión unos kamehame ja ¡! Provenientes de la alcoba de nuestro protagonista, el pobre perdía el juicio tratando de entender los diálogos de Piccolo y Kamisama en el torneo de artes marciales, y desvelábase por entenderlas. Muchas veces habrá querido ponerse a dibujar y darle a su manga favorito de Naruto de una buena vez un final (por Dios! Para cuando??) y sin duda nuestro ilustre caballero lo habrá hecho mas de una vez, siempre cayendo en la conclusión que mejor que el autor sea quien lo termine.

En resolución, él se enfrasco tanto en su afición, que se le pasaban las noches leyendo y viendo anime de claro en claro, y los días de turbio en turbio; y así del poco dormir y del mucho leer y ver que se le secó el cerebro, de manera que vino a perder el juicio.

Ardiendo en deseos de justicia por el universo se convenció que debía él de ser el Héroe ya que naruto y goku estarían muy ocupados en Japón y Namekusien respectivamente; el debía salvar algún lugar, pero ¿Cuál lugar sería el adecuado? Agarro su globo terráqueo y señalo con el dedo índice el lugar que la suerte designó: Inglaterra, Londres.

Estando muy seguro de sus pasos a seguir tomo su espada, su traje verde y comenzó a ponerse un nombre justiciero ya que Shaoran Lee no le convencía que diera la impresión de respeto o de miedo a sus enemigos, así entre pensamiento y pensamiento le llegó el recuerdo de un viejo libro que leyó de un hombre que armado de valor se convirtió en caballero para luchar contra el mal del mundo. Claro que el mundo ya estaba seguro Goku establecería la paz del universo. Este hombre era un caballero que buscaba la paz para su bella damisela, entonces se dijo que él también seria un caballero, ya que era muy bueno con la espada seria el caballero: "Lobo Justiciero de Hong Kong" ( perdón pero Dios no me dio basta imaginación para los nombres).

Pero le faltaba algo que le diera fuerzas en el clímax de sus batallas, algo que por mas que le quitasen la vida siempre dijeran luego de su muerte: "Lo hizo por causa justa y además por su razón de vivir, por..." . Por supuesto era la amistad aquel sentimiento que hizo salir a Gohan todo su poder cuando vio que Freezer hirio a Piccolo, pero el no tenia amigos, y que lo hiciera por un hombre, no seria bien visto, por eso se decidió, que mejor luchaba por amor. Si eso sonaba mejor pero ¿Por quien? Sus hermanas no, solo eran una locas que gustaban de mimarlo por ser el menor, su madre tampoco. Así que mejor se inventaba una.

Esa era la respuesta sería una mujer que se encaminase al papel de dama y de princesa, tan delicada y tan dulce como las flores... ¡pero de que! No recordaba una sola flor sabia que existían pero ¿como se llamaban? Entonces se le vino a la mente; que una vez de pequeño el viajo a Japón y como no pudo dar con el hostal de (sacado de Love Hina anime muy bueno) en donde hay tantas bellas mujeres, se conformo con pasear por la ciudad allí se dio con unos árboles de cuyas ramas se soltaban por la suave brisa de Japón unos pétalos de rosa color, pregunto a su mayordomo Wei cual era el nombre de esas hojas, pero su fiel sirviente le contesto que se llamaban flores y eran flores de cerezo. Su nombre que quedo grabado en su mente "Sakura", resonaba en su corazón, como el nombre de la persona que mas debiera de proteger en su vida.

Elegido el nombre de su idolatrada doncella; tal cual, sería ella, tan bella que al solo verla uno se daba cuenta de la sublime gracia que le envolvía, que de sus ojos – un momento de que color son ¿? – ha si verdes, unos verdes esmeralda; se observaba la ingenuidad y magia interna que enamoraría hasta al mismo Sasuke, por mas que el se jacte de no ser del tipo que anda en amores. Su cabello tan sedoso le tendría suelto tal que el viento no querría mas que jugar con esas hebras de color marrón claro.

Sin duda alguna este enamorado, daría la vida misma con tal que su damisela nunca estuviera en manos de algún frezzer o Baby.

Así sin despedirse de su familia, el infeliz lleno de gozo por cumplir con su propósito aquí en la tierra, se subió al primer avión que viajaba rumbo a su destino.

Ya que hubo de descubrir que jamás llegaría a volar por cuenta propia. Luego de romperse su pierna al haberse tirado de el techo de su mansión creyendo que habiendo entrenado; viendo el entrenamiento de Gohan a Videl sobre como volar; el también podría hacerlo. Por supuesto el solito, cayo en conclusión que se debió a que no tuvo dominio de su ki, como Videl.

_**Notas de mi persona –una autora que se jacta de que Goku salve el universo por enésima vez que importa! Aguante Goku!- : **_

Aquí esta mi primer fanfic y sobre quien : Sakura Card Captors. Aun queda mucho por escribir, sin nada màs que decir que:

_Por favor dejen rewies que mi autoestima esta por el piso jaja no sean malos que es en serio, se aceptan de todo desde consejos hasta reclamos._

**Si tienen tele ahi se ven besis**


	2. Capìtulo 2

En nuestra ultima entrega de este ejemplar virtual nos quedamos con un Shaoran un poco extraño, aquí les digo que:¡seguirá así

_En nuestra ultima entrega de este ejemplar virtual nos quedamos con un Shaoran un poco extraño, aquí les digo que:¡seguirá así!. A los que les gusta la pareja de Sakura y Shaoran, no se preocupen no los separare. Creo que lo debo decir: Grande eres Señor porque permitiste que Clamp creara a esta bella pareja, así que ya lo saben que los personajes no son míos ( porque Señor, porque no me diste esa virtud!!, igual gracias porque una imaginación tan... Especial ? . ?'_

Don El Lobo de Hong KongCapitulo 2

Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Ezeiza; Buenos Aires, Argentina (antes que me digan que ¡dijiste que la aventura transcurriría en Inglaterra!). Nuestro bello protagonista se tomo por accidente? Un avión con destino a Bsa As, no para Londres. Para resumir, él pensó que podría usar la telekinesis como lo hacia kamisama con la vendedora de boletos, pero déjenme que les ilustre así :

Flashback de su tarjeta Masteracard

Un muchacho de 22 años, se encontraba con una mano en la frente, una joven con bellos rasgos se distraía demasiado con su compañero piloto, de también bellos rasgos ( que mas estaba re fuerte jaj )

Nuestro joven pensó que la telekinesis lo podría poner en práctica para así poder evitarse tener que llamar por celular a su madre o hermanas desde Londres, le saldría un poco caro según el. Se decidió imitar a Kamisama, cuando la susodicha, le pregunto el destino el solo atinaba a mover su cabeza en signo de afirmación en el momento que la vendedora le vio haciendo eso pensó que tendría dolor de cabeza, pero se decidió esperarlo, cuando el piloto le apretaba sin querer sus muslos marcaron Bs As, como lugar de destino. Cuando se decidió terminar de atender a su cliente, Shaoran seguía asintiendo con la cabeza, habiendo visto que ya tenía marcado el destino, le saco de la mano la tarjeta Masteracard para realizar el trámite de pago al preguntarle la forma de pago si era en 3 cuotas el solo respondió que si con su cabeza. O al menos eso es lo que ella pensó.

La mujer le dio el boleto, y la tarjeta. Él, al por fin abrir los ojos, pensó que todo había resultado, así que firmo, y subió a su avión.

_Fin de Flashback de la tarjeta Masteracard – opinión de la tarjeta la mina era linda pero sudaba mucho en su mano-_

Al notar su sentido de la audición que la mayoría de los "HABITANTES DE INGLATERRA" hablaban castellano, se preguntó si no habría un grupo grande turistas españoles, si de seguro era eso, o mejor aún debía de haber un convención de comics españoles, porque vio que la mayoría vestía raro (aceptémoslo ir al aeropuerto de Ezeiza es ver un fiesta de disfraces).

Al ir muy absorto leyendo su ejemplar número ... de Naruto ( ya ni me doy cuenta porque número van??) en una mano y con su valija en otra, no se dio cuenta que se iba a chocar a un joven delante de él, este joven no era nada mas y nada menos, que Hiraguizawa, Eriol. Este muy cortésmente le pidió disculpas, pero nuestro protagonista solo siguió con su camino. Eriol que tenia una buena complexión física, unos ojos azules que te hacían perder en medio de ellos por la luz de picardía que transmitían, una tez blanca no muy pálida, de igual color sus cabellos al de sus ojos, corrió para alcanzar al que lo golpeó.(hay Cristina- presidente de Argentina. Si lo vieras se te caería la baba que buen culo dirias como toda argentina ja sin ofender he ¿?)

No entendía porque hacía eso simplemente sintió que debía hacerlo su sed de aventura se lo demandaba. Nuestro corredor gritaba: ¡Joven!¡Joven! ¡Espere un momento por favor!

El aludido que si bien tenía fundido su cerebro, era muy culto, sabía castellano ( porque era más fácil conseguir animes con subtítulos de castellano y aprender este ideoma; que aprender japonés, según él por supuesto), lo mismo para el inglés y el francés; se dio la vuelta y le pregunta que es lo que deseaba, su cara se le hizo familiar, quizá se parecía por la sonrisa que demostraba a Chichiri (personaje de Fushigui Yugui- Que buenos son los vaguitos que dibuja esa autora, son hermosos). –Eso le hizo ver que no debería leer shojo, él un hombre, todo un caballero comparando hombres, una vergüenza-.

_El comparado se atrevió a decir_: Veo que tienes un acento extraño, no eres de Argentina, ¿verdad?

_Shaoran_: ¡Como que Argentina! Si se suponía que esto es Londres.

_Eriol ( un poco extrañado ante tal reacción)_ : Claro que no si estuviéramos en mi país, no te habrías salvado de que te hiciera alguna que otra cosa, ja ja ja

_Shaoran ( sin entender nada de nada, más de que seguro su archienimego le haya engañado a la vendedora para que le vendiera un pasaje a un destino equivocado y así poder llevar a cabo sus maldades. – por supuesto estaba convencido que su telekinesis si funciono) _: Esto solo puede ser obra de mi enemigo, él de seguro planeó este desvío a mi destino.- apretando son furia sus puños en alto-.

_Eriol ( comprendió al instante que estaba loco, pero por alguna causa se atrevió a seguirle la corriente, como conocedor de algún que otro manga y anime, puesto que su tío el Famoso Clow Reed, era dueño de una Editorial de venta de este género de revistas) pregunto_: Veo que te gusta el manga- señalo el manga que el fuera de su cables tenía en sus manos – ¿ Qué estás leyendo en esta ocasión?

_Shaoran_: Yo solo leo las verdades que este gran héroe hace, es muy cómico. Pero también es trágico que su amor no fuera correspondido- acotación: se pone a llorar muy fuerte, de rodillas con sus manos en la cara levanta su brazos y grita a todo pulmón- NARUTO OLVIDATE SE SAKURAAAA, QUE NO VES QUE HINATA TE ADORA ¡!

_Eriol_: Ca... ca ... calmate , por favor que todo el mundo te mira

_Shaoran, un poco mas calmado_: Es que – aun con lágrimas en los ojos- me causa dolor que uno no sea correspondido, pobre de esta niña, si yo no tuviera a mi bella flor, no podría hacerle frente a mi enemigo.

_Eriol, ahora si que estaba por demás confundido, tenía este loco novia? _: ¿Tienes novia?

_Shaoran después de un mar de llantos se levanto del suelo y como si nada hubiese pasado, muy sonrojado contesto_: No es una novia, es mi gran amor, uno no correspondido quizá jamás le dije que la amaba, pero se que me corresponde en el fondo de mi corazón, se que ella aguarda mi regreso. Tan solo el susurrar de su nombre me da fuerzas para acabar con el mal, que pueda llegar a hacerle daño.

_Eriol se dijo así mismo_: Este tipo sí que está enamorado. Luego le preguntó: ¿ Y cómo se llama su bella flor?

_Shaoran un poco avergonzado y con cabeza baja, moviendo su pie izquierdo en círculos pequeños, contestó_: Se llama Sa... sa ...

_Eriol_: Vamos dilo

_Shaoran_: SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Eriol_: Vaya si que estás enamorado ja ja ja

_Shaoran_: Lamento haber gritado, pero es que me apena el decir solo su nombre.

_Eriol_: Si eres así con solo decir su nombre no me quiero imaginar cuando la ves de frente.

_Shaoran solo se quedo un poco callado, por lo que dijo_: En realidad no la he visto en mucho tiempo.

_Eriol_: Por eso te vas a Inglaterra porque ¿Ella está allí?

_Shaoran sacando una espada de su cinturón_: Voy allí para derrocar con el poder de mi de mi espada a mi enemigo, lo derrotaré, y llevaré su cabeza ante los pies de mi damisela, para que corresponda a mis sentimientos, y así nada habrá ya que nos separe. Por que soy el "Don Lobo de Hong Kong" el gran justiciero, el gran salvador de este mundo.

_Eriol se convenció que de seguro, estaba loco pero que valía la pena seguirle la corriente, y es más de seguro alguna diversión podría de obtener; por lo que le dijo_: Bien, bien. Guarda tus energías para derrotar al maligno, por ahora te diré que en mí puedes contar para ser tu fiel lacayo.

_Shaoran razonó un poco- bueno lo él creía razonar- todo caballero tiene un sirviente fiel a su lado_: Esta bien, acepto tu oferta y que por tu honor no faltes a tus palabras. Mi nombre es Lee, Shaoran.( este le tendió la mano)

_Eriol_ : Encantado mi gran señor, puede llamarme _**Eridog**_; le seré más fiel que un perro( ya se pero que ya les dije que de nombres no tengo idea); Hiraguizawa, Eriol es mi nombre.(acepto su mano) estoy para servirle, y como primera tarea creo que si usted lo desea debería de ir a comprar los pasajes para Inglaterra.

_Shaoran_: Es cierto, ve. Ahí tienes esta amuleto mágico (tarjeta Masterada) con cuidado que tiene grandes poderes para que valga por dinero, aun no lo entiendo, pero parece que tiene un hechizo porque las persona me permiten acceder a cosas por ella, es simplemente sorprendente, ojalá Naruto tuviera una de estas.

_Eriol_: No se preocupe Ho gran caballero, aquí, yo aunque un pobre lacayo, se bien como usar y no abusar de la magia de esta. – rió ante su actuación pero se fue con una gran sonrisa dejando complacido a su amo-.

Nuestro caballero, siguió leyendo, y luego abordaron el avión, en el cual Shaoran y Eriol se durmieron plácidamente, con una sonrisa en los labios de ambos. El primero por que el plan de su enemigo, si bien lo desvió de su destino, ahora iba por buen camino, y además de que obtuvo un compañero de aventuras; el último dormía con una sonrisa muy traviesa, y soñando en que diría su novia cuando le presente a tal personaje.

_Notas de una autora muy Dolida – porque no me diste Dios los dones de arte, porque tengo que escribir de los animes que no son para nada creación mías, eres injusto!!- (lloro amargamente) _

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Sean honesto plis, dejen rewies, y muchas gracias a los que ya lo hicieron. Gracias evitaron una muerte mas en este mundo que poco le importa que uno viva o muera , excepto a Dios verdad? Bueno mejor no me meto en ese tema. Espero que les haya gustado, a propósito, para los que les guste el romance, no se preocupen ya viene, así que sigan leyendo y sobretodo mandenme un rewies plisss que me encanta saber de ustedes

Shaoran: Vamos! No sean tímidos escríbanle a esta bella señorita

Yo: HA Shao te amo!! (Me cuelgo a su cuello)

Eriol: Eso solo lo dijo porque si no nos haría cosas horribles

Mente propia: A ti bello no te haría nada malo, es mas quiere ver que te haría??

Yo: Mente pervertida deja a mi Eri en paz tu solo dedícate a estudiar, ok bellos lectores, una vez más les digo: SI TIENEN TELE AHÍ SE VEN.


End file.
